I Really Like You
by Akari Etsu
Summary: "Si de verdad quieres a una persona […]", ¿Sanji sería capaz de perder su orgullo por Zoro? / ZoSan & SanZo / YAOI / Oneshot.


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes del oneshot son del derecho de su creador, Eiichiro Oda, yo solo hago una versión a mi estilo, sin ánimo de lucro. A su vez, la imagen que me sirvió de inspiración tampoco es de mi propiedad [Para verla, clicar en la fotografía del perfil].

 **Título:** I Really Like You.

 **Pareja** : Sanji x Zoro / Zoro x Sanji [One Piece].

 **Género** : Romance.

 **Resumen** : " _Si de verdad quieres a una persona_ […]", ¿Sanji sería capaz de perder su orgullo por Zoro?

 **Advertencias** : Leve Lenguaje Vulgar. Desfallecer de amor por una sobredosis de cursilería que ni yo sé cómo escribí(?).

 **Clasificación** : Fiction Rated T (+13).

 **Palabras** : 1.670.

 **Inspiración** : I Really Like You, Carly Rae Jepsen.

* * *

Oh, _did I say too much_?  
I'm so in my head  
When we're out of touch  
I really really... _like you_  
And I want you, do you want me?  
 _Do you want me too?_

Sanji no podía quitarse cierta frase de su mente.

Se paseó por la cubierta ya habiendo acabado con sus deberes de cocinero. La mar estaba serena, calma, muy bella, como el inocente rostro de una dama recién levantada o su sonrisa cuando prueba un manjar que su paladar no puede dejar de saborear. Sanji pensaba que la mar era hermosa, igual que una mujer.

Repartió su mirada por el barco, suspirando hondo y profundo, sacando después un cigarro del bolsillo. Lo encendió con suma facilidad y sencillez.

Había decidido tomarse un descanso de sus constantes coqueteos, mantenerlos esa mañana se le estaba haciendo jodidamente desesperante y doloroso. No estaba de buen humor.

Chasqueó la lengua, aseguraba que ese malestar sería causado por la batallita que tuvo anoche con Zoro.  
Debido a ello, aquella mañana, el espadachín ni se había presentado a desayunar —comiéndose Luffy su parte muy feliz, de nuevo, totalmente ajeno de toda preocupación—, probablemente aún estaría muy molesto con él. No le culpaba.

Mostró una media sonrisa. ¿Qué más daba? Él también estaba enojado y pensar que Zoro se había ausentado del almuerzo, la comida más esencial del día por el simple hecho de no verle, le había parecido una horrorosa elección, provocando que las ansias de golpearle aumentaran. Comer era sagrado. Pero su orgullo no le permitió dejar algo preparado o irle a buscar. No era tan fácil, ellos no tenían ese tipo de _relación_.

Dio otra calada al cigarro, apoyándose en la barandilla del barco y observando las gaviotas volar varios metros por encima de su cabeza. Hacía tiempo que no reparaba en ellas. Cayó en la cuenta de que eso se debía a que, desde que se unió a la tripulación de los _mugiwara_ , no había tenido tiempo para sentarse, encenderse un cigarro y reflexionar. Era una sensación extraña, confusa.  
Siempre estaba ocupado. Hablando de sueños. Aventurándose a nuevos retos. Cocinando —con mayor tendencia a cierto hombre, con el cual afirmar que le unió a aquella tripulación a la fuerza sería afrontar la realidad con generosidad—. Mimando a Nami y Robin. Luchando con Zoro.

Ladeó un poco la cabeza. Ese día había hecho todo… menos lo _último_.

Quizá necesitaría la fuerza irracional de un campeón, ese tipo de energía con la cual Luffy siempre salía a luchar fuera el enemigo que fuera, sin mirar atrás, sin temerlo por mucho que hubiera sido derrotado un par de veces; Sanji necesitaba una ayuda para perder su orgullo y permitirse el lujo de hablar con él. Sin sus constantes conversaciones se sentía vacío, excesivamente tranquilo y aburrido, con carencia de sentido. Insípido. Como un plato al cual no se le hacía una buena guarnición.

Expulsó el humo de sus bronquios, dejándolo desvanecerse por el lugar.  
No había tiempo para lamentaciones.

— **Cocinero…**

Su estómago se contrajo y su mente decayó por unos instantes cuando escuchó aquella grave y gruesa voz aludirlo, proveniente cerca del mástil. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con Zoro durmiendo de una manera muy inusual, no presentaba su rostro de felicidad que se podía percibir cuando descansaba, en ese momento, era como si, con aquella siesta, intentara desconectar de la realidad.

En la cara de Sanji se percibió una boba sonrisa al darse cuenta de ese detalle que solamente alguien que fuera muy observador y conocedor del otro podría asegurar.

No pudo evitar la idea de sujetarle por los hombros, sentarse y colocarlo en su pecho. Y, aún a sabiendas que Zoro era un hombre dormilón y que no se despertaría ni con un _Buster Call_ , le acomodó con cariño, haciendo el menor ruido.

Se apoyó en el mástil del barco, cargando el peso de ambos.

Contempló su rostro.

Delineó sus labios con la yema del dedo índice izquierdo. Por alguna razón que Sanji desconocía, cuando aquellos fríos labios le habían nombrado de esa forma tan especial y tan natural, se había sentido feliz y seguro. Descubrir que le había nombrado entre sueños, con aquel rostro tan genuino, causó que su corazón flaqueara.

Soñaba con pasar los días abrazándole, encontrándose a su lado, incluso viendo cómo dormía, sabiendo que él era el único que se tomaría tal atrevimiento.

— **Podría mirarte durante horas sin cansarme, marimo idiota.**

El susurro fue nostálgico, cargado de ansia contenida que su dueño no deseaba mostrar, no iba a tomarse el lujo de ser egoísta y despertarle. Le dejaría descansar; él mismo había dormido poco aquella noche por tener en la mente esa constante charla que, a esas horas, ya ni recordaba. Volvió a observar sus labios. Le apetecía devorarlos, demostrarle todo su cariño. Se contuvo. No le arrastraría a sus acaparadores antojos que, si bien el espadachín estuviera despierto, reiría e incluso soltaría un comentario sarcástico, totalmente reacio a revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Lo cierto era que, para Sanji, la compañía de aquel hombre se había convertido en una necesidad. Le había incluido en su futuro como si Sanji tuviera completo control sobre él y pudiera tomar esa importante decisión.

Su respiración se alteró sutilmente cuando, Zoro, aún sumergido en la siesta, aceptó ese calor provocado por el cocinero y le abrazó, apretujándolo contra él, dando a entender que Sanji era suyo y de nadie más.

El rubio soltó, finalmente, una pequeña risita.

Era ridículo pensar de ese modo, pero teniendo acurrucado al espadachín, casi piel con piel, se sentía un príncipe, no, probablemente, como un rey, no por poseer riquezas sino por poseer el abundante amor para remover cada mar y batallar contra todos aquellos marines que se interpusieran en el camino hasta conseguir su sueño. El _All Blue_. El cual ya una vez dio por vencido, renunciando completamente a él, y que, una vez hubo conocido a aquella excéntrica tripulación, se había prometido alcanzar nuevamente. Todos luchaban por sus sueños, y él, haría lo mismo. Junto a ellos. Junto a… _él_.

Sanji quería cuidarle y sabía que a su lado, también sería cuidado. Deseaba ser atendido por aquellos brazos que se posaban pacíficos y libres cerca de su cintura. Ansiaba verse indispensable para aquel hombre; quería serle útil. Apostar de nuevo su vida por el bien de Zoro y su tripulación; prometiendo a la vez que, muy a su pesar, patearle las costillas si volviese a cometer la idiotez que hizo con Kuma. No se imaginaba una vida sin alguno, ellos eran su razón de encontrarse en aquel barco con destino a su sueño. Además que debía tener cierta atención extra por Roronoa cuando se le podía una idea en su cabeza de _marimo_ ; aunque mentaría si dijera que no amaba también ese lado temerario que a veces podía adoptar.

— **Soy tan jodidamente débil cuando se trata de ti…**

El cocinero no sabía qué había hecho Roronoa para mover y remover de aquella forma su corazón.  
Suspiró dando otra calada al cigarro y luego cerrar los ojos, disfrutando de la respiración de Zoro.

— **Fiesta, fiesta, ¡fiesta!**

Al fondo de la borda escuchó que cierto grupo se aproximaba, viéndose a un divertido capitán acompañado de dos de sus _nakamas_ , Usopp y Franky. Sus rostros estaban sonrientes, muy lejanos al ambiente que se respiraba alrededor de Sanji y Zoro.

— **¡Suuuuuper _party_ ~! Necesitamos cola, cola, cola~** —Canturreó el _cyborg_ , siguiendo el entusiasmo de ambos chicos, yendo él delante mientras movía sus brazos y marcaba un extravagante ritmo.

— **¡Oh, Sanji!** —Luffy fue el primero en ver a lo lejos la figura del cocinero, quizá porque ya notaba que su apetito aumentaba—. **¡Quiero algo para…!**

No continuó su frase ya que, Nami, saliendo de su escondrijo junto con Robin, golpeó a un animado Luffy, indicándole con la mirada que no interrumpiera el momento. Luffy no comprendió demasiado bien y, por falta de ello, recibió un segundo golpe que, gracias a ser de goma, no le llegó a doler en demasía.

Ambas mujeres habían sospechado cierto comportamiento poco frecuente en el cocinero y estaban dispuestas a ayudarle para que hiciera las paces con el espadachín. Incluso a ellas no les gustó el rumbo que tuvo esa discusión la noche pasada.  
Notar esa pesadez en el ojo de Sanji les había dejado confundidas desde buena mañana. A pesar que era reconfortante no tenerle flirteando cada dos por tres, o sobándolas con la mirada, no querían verle de ese modo. Por lo que se alegraban de que, a su forma, o al menos por parte del rubio, hubiesen arreglado sus problemas.  
Quizá nadie más pudo percibir su molestia, la intuición femenina podía ser soprendente, aunque, sus suposiciones quedaron resultas cuando hallaron, durante el desayuno, a Sanji mirar de forma casual varias veces el lado donde usualmente Zoro se sentaba, el cual ese día se encontraba desocupado.

Sanji no pudo contener una sonrisa mientras su cigarro seguía consumiéndose, despacio, sin llegar a apagarse, mostrando que, igual que el humo, el tiempo para ambos amantes se había detenido.

— **Siempre tan hermosas...**

Se apoyó en Zoro, rozando su oscura perilla contra el cabello verdoso del otro, escuchando vagamente como Nami hacía esfuerzos para trasladar la fiesta a otro lugar, mientras Robin charlaba con Franky, intentando convencerlo con sus suaves —y cínicas— ideas, consiguiendo un éxito rotundo cuando el trío fiestero se fue hacia la cocina siguiendo ese ritmo estrambólico del hombre con tanga; escuchó a la vez una voz firme y cargada de mentiras decir " _¡venir con el rey de las fiestas! ¿Os he contado aquella historia cuando los reyes de mi pueblo natal me invitaron y conseguí atrapar a un famoso y despiadado ladrón de...?_ " y ambos hombres, tanto capitán como carpintero, se exaltaron emocionados, queriendo escuchar la continuación de la historia.

Nami y Robin sonrieron y decidieron dejar ya a Zoro y Sanji, uniéndose ahora sí a la fiesta con el resto de la tripulación.

— **Aunque, mis bellas damas…, si de verdad quieres a una persona, no importa cuánto tiempo sin hablar estés porque te darás cuenta que el cariño persiste.**

Le aprisionó más, otorgándole un cálido beso en su cabeza, susurrando poco después " _descansa tranquilo, yo me quedaré todo el rato aquí. Velaré por ti_ ".

— **…Cocinero**.

Oh, _did I say too much_?  
I'm so in my head  
When we're out of touch  
I really really... _like you_  
And I want you, do you want me?  
 _Do you want me too?_

* * *

La frase que Sanji dedica a Robin y Nami no es mía, sino que la encontré por _tumblr_ , y junto a ella, debo decir que fue el ¡pum! que, aparte de la imagen de la portada, me dio las fuerzas para escribir esto.

Confieso que este oneshot es uno de mis caprichos, desde que consideré a Sanji uno de mis bebés dentro del mundillo de anime, me apetecía mucho dedicarle un escrito. Creo que, al ser tan fanática de Sanji, no hice OoC, o al menos he intentado plasmar bien su lado mujeriego y su amor por la cocina (?.

Nos vemos,

Akari Etsu.


End file.
